Fudo Yusei (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Fudo Yusei is the first Japanese-African-American character ever to be a Gundam pilot . He nearly suffered (and maybe -even perished from PTSD as a young child after Dr.Fudo was killed ) but somehow, had successfully recovered from it without having any problems . He is also a very strong fighter & doesn't take any prisoners (unless he has to -anyway ) and is very dedicated to his heritage while practicing traditional African culture . at some levels, Yusei angerliy gets into a very unknown fit of rage whenever it comes to somebody getting hurt or etc. But his so-called " emotional kill switch " does permanently go back to shy, kind & helpful self , pretty much learning new things -such as speaking Hebrew & other languages, drawing manga, and pretty much learning Jewish culture , now that's totally what's up ! 'Early Life' Born in a very rural village in Nairobi, Kenya on July 7,1965 (I am not joking) at 5:45 AM at his original birthplace in Ngomongo Village , Yusei was born 3 seconds after his eternal virgin twin sister Angel . He & Angel had very famous parents . Before she became a very aspiring movie actress , Nala was actually Yusei's & Angel's mother -before he became a scientist til his tragically untimely death, Dr. Fudo (was Jikenhan Gahanjura -but Gahanjura is still his first name ) was a very well known tribal leader (I am not joking about this one, either ) . Their peaceful family life was painfully cut short when a cybernetic leader of the Neo-Zeon Federation named Abarai Renji (Char & Mary's right hand man) orchestrated a very violent terrorist attack that nearly destroyed their home . As a result of this, both Nala & Gahanjura were forced to move to Tokyo -where both Yusei & Angel both became forever Gundam pilots/ saints of Athena and Hestia at the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� . While trying to avoid being captured by Chara Soon & Glemy , their father Dr. Fudo Gahanjura -committed suicide by activating a powerful blast that separates Earth �� from (yeah , Renji told him to do that anyway...Now that's really horrible .) That somehow created an underground so-called " concentration camp known as Megazone Two Three -costing Gahanjura 's life & us -hoping for a true peaceful miracle . Several years after that horrific event in 1974, Yusei & his eternal virgin twin sister Angel were both separated till March 4,1983- our true victory at the end of the Intergalactic War -but the Cold War is still not yet over... 'Fudo Yusei's Official Physical Appearances' As predicted originally at birth, Yusei is actually a Gundam pilot born of Japanese-African-American decent (due to the fact that he & His eternal virgin twin sister Angel were pretty much On their mother Nala's side , but their father Dr.Fudo Gahanjura is entirely African ) , he is actually the same height & weight as his eternal virgin twin sister Angel . Both share the same physical characteristics such as : tan skin, dark blue eyes & black/dark violet hair . Yusei has his black hair done with golden hair streaks on both sides of his bangs, he does have some dark color shading in his hair as well . On his cheek is a yellow criminal mark that he had received while ended up being captured in the facility (known as the main core of Megazone Two Three) . In his very first earlier appearance in ''Disney's Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam , Disney's Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ/Disney's Saint Seiya :Saintia Sho, Disney's Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Disney's The Little Mermaid , Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars & Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure, ''his very first outfit that he once wore shows him wearing a short sleeved t-shirt with so!e sort of a weird red circle with strange red lines that curve upward and a second red line that somewhat curves downward....but I do see that both red lines are on the back of his shirt. He wears a dark blue denim jacket (less similar to Renge 's ) which has both short double black lines that go upward , has orange coverings on the shoulders of the jacket, completed with both black buckles on each sleeve , orange coverings on the elbow parts of the sleeves, wears bronze-colored gloves with a black zipper at the bottom and small orange circles at the bottom of the jacket . he also wears dark pants, completed with a bronze-colored belt around his waist with matching boots . Later on, during the WRGP tournament inside Megazone Two Three, Yusei is shown here wearing a very similar looking riding suit that bears the same jacket design & accents on both the shoulders & the elbow parts of the jacket, but the shirt that looks almost like the normal one that Yusei wears has a curved zipper on it , a belt with two deck pockets around his waist , matching pants with "fading " red sequins on them . His gloves have been altered for a new design but the color remains the same . he also wears the same colored boots this time with sequins on them .At this time, his Duel Runner is colored red with white accents along with some very cool accessories on the Duel Runner itself ! After our peaceful victory of the Intergalactic War on March 4,1983 , Yusei can be seen in his Stardust Dragon God saint armor , His hair has gotten a bit longer but still has golden hair streaks on both sides of his bangs . Around his armor's gauntlet is his prayer wristband that matches with the rest of his saint armor . On the top of his head is the headpiece part of the Stardust Dragon God saint armor . It is done with dark blue jewels that secure the headpiece areas around his ears, while the rest of his saint armor is decorated with tons of shimmering stardust all over it . At the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece, Yusei's saint armor also has a secret microphone that lets him help anyone who may have stage fright �� & pretty much reach out to those who may be in deep trouble . Yusei's saint armor will evolve in the upcoming 2020 Disney film . In this official Disney anime sequel , we finally get to see more of Yusei very often on each & every life -saving adventure. His second outfit shows him wearing a short sleeved off-the-shoulder Stardust Dragon t-shirt with a dark blue jacket (a different one) around his waist . The jacket is very light, airy & completed with Stardust accents all over the jacket . The zipper is colored white with both pockets at the sides of his jacket . Around his neck is the Stardust Dragon God pendant that has a picture of he, Angel along with Lakdhu, her sister & their mom& dad on the front of the first inside of his pendant , as well as the picture of just Yusei & Lakshu sitting at the front of his Stardust Dragon God Gundam . The pendant has some sort of a lock on it that lets him open or close it . He is also seen wearing a pair of stardust decorated khaki pants done with a Stardust Dragon God themed belt around his waist as well as his Cosmo gun and his gravity saber around his waist on his second belt . On his left arm is his Gundam summoning gauntlet and on his right wrist is his Gundam summoning wristband -both let him summon his Stardust Dragon God Gundam without any problems . He also has matching shoes with dark blue laces on them while he wears sky blue socks on his feet . But sometimes, it can actually be an indoor at home outfit meaning that Yusei could be seeing wearing this outfit without his shoes on . Yusei's third outfit shows him wearing his Hawaiian attire that only appears in( episodes #04-#07) while going on their very first (and very unusual ) life-saving mission in Honolulu, Hawaii . Yusei's Hawaiian attire is described as :an off-the-shoulder sky blue Hawaiian shirt that has the very holy Stardust Dragon God on the front of it, completed with the half of its wings extending to the shoulder area of the shirt . He could also be seen wearing a pair of tropical stardust & Hawaiian flowers �� pants that have original Stardust Dragon God themed belt around his waist as well as his Cosmo gun and his gravity saber around his waist on his second belt . His outfit has also completed with Stardust Dragon God themed tropical sandals on his feet. Last but not least, he has his Gundam summoning gauntlet on his left arm and his Gundam summoning wristband on his right wrist on his right arm . His fourth outfit is actually a movie exclusive outfit that can only be shown in the upcoming 2020 Disney film ''Amazing Stardust Memories! ''. In this Oscar winner nominated for best picture & best screenplay as well as for best character designs & best musical score , Yusei's movie exclusive outfit shows him wearing an African style Stardust Dragon God themed t-shirt with jeweled African style accents around the collar of his shirt around his neck , sleeves & and the bottom of his shirt . His hair has just gotten even more longer but the golden yellow hair streaks are still the same . He also wears a matching opal & blue denim jacket that is halfway zipped up with his locket showing , he is also seen wearing bronze pants completed with a glittering sky-blue Stardust Dragon God one one side of the pants but the rest does spread out , looking as if it was covered in stardust along with the very traditional African style themed accents around the ankle parts of his pants -around his waist is his new Stardust Dragon God belt but is also shown with his Cosmo gun and his gravity saber around his waist on his second belt . On his feet are Stardust Dragon God themed socks with matching Stardust Dragon God style shoes that have shoelaces on them . He also wears the same sunglasses that he wore during his time in Honolulu, Hawaii . On his left arm is his Gundam summoning gauntlet and on his right wrist on his right arm -is his Gundam summoning wristband . I have more of Yusei's latest outfits that will be revealed soon . 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (April 4, 1968-March 4,1983)' Like his adoptive sister Lakshu, Yusei was also a very young patriot-such as fighting the evil saints (of the evil Goddess Eris) , battling the brainwashed Polaris Hilda 's goons towards the battle against Hades, Yusei has been through a lot & he has also been witnessing very horrific events that nearly caused him to get cross (and very much personal) . During the war , Yusei found his only girlfriend (who is also a Cure ) named Izayoi Akiza/Cure Blooming Rose �� in another area of Megazone Two Three . After teaching her how to ride her Duel Runner (actually known as her Gundam) & helping her & Lakshu successfully plant bombs inside Megazone Two Three, Yusei angerliy recalls some of the events that have already been past . Such as these: Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Brothers Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia